


Sexual Frustration

by foxesbox



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Light Choking, Light Spanking, M/M, Sex In The Kitchen, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Anti is sexually frustrated and wants Schneep to pay attention to him. He gets what he wants.





	Sexual Frustration

Anti groaned, rolling over on the sofa, arm hanging off the edge, the other above his head. When he received no response he groaned again, more dramatically. Still no response. He sighed.

He’d been frustrated all day. Sexually frustrated. He’d been horny and jacking off hadn’t helped at all. He just needed someone strong and rough to pin him down and fuck him until he was screaming. Was that too much to ask? Maybe. Maybe not.

He looked up at Henrik who was on a chair in the corner, glasses half falling down and his face in a book. An anatomy one from what Anti could tell. Boring. He stood up and wandered over to the doctor, pulling the book out of his hands and setting it to the side. He sat on Henrik’s lap and ran a finger up his clothed chest. Henrik raised his eyebrow at Anti.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m bored, pay attention to me~” Anti whined, nuzzling against the doctor’s neck.

“I was busy,” Henrik sighed.

“Yeah, reading,” Anti shrugged. “That’s boring. Wouldn’t it be a lot more fun to do something else?~”

“You’re right,” Henrik nodded. Anti grinned, thinking he’d won. His smile dropped when Henrik pushed Anti off and stood up, stretching and walking towards his lab. “I think my recent test results are ready now.”

Anti was left with a pout on his face alone.

-

It was maybe an hour or two later when he ran into Henrik again. The doctor was wearing a blue button-up shirt like before, except the top three buttons were now undone and his hair was messy. Anti loved the sight. Who wouldn’t? Henrik walked into the kitchen and rolled his sleeves up past his elbows. Anti felt himself go weak. Was this little shit aware of what he was making Anti feel? Probably.

He watched Henrik open one of the cupboards and pull something out. Anti was more focused on the doctor’s arms than he was the actual item. His gaze traveled up to Henrik’s hands, shuddering at the thought of them wrapped around his throat as- Anti shook his head to snap himself out of it.

He walked up closer to Henrik and that’s when the doctor finally took notice of him. His eyes traveled up and down Anti’s body and he smirked when he saw the clear problem in Anti’s jeans.

“You look a little flustered there,” He said, a playful tone to his voice.

Anti’s cheeks were warm and the look in his eyes really added to the desperate look. “I’d be a lot better if you actually gave me what I wanted.”

Herink’s face turned cold for a minute before a certain spark appeared in his eye. He put down the cup he was holding and pushed Anti back, slamming him into the counter behind him. Anti groaned and shuddered at the impact, eyes meeting Henrik’s.

“Is that any way to ask me to do something?” Henrik asked, something in his voice sending a shiver through Anti’s spine. The glitchy ego shook his head.

“N-No,” He stuttered out, face heating up a lot more.

“So,” Henrik leaned forwards, warm breath tickling Anti’s neck as he whispered. “Do you really think you deserve anything?”

“…No,” Anti repeated.

“Exactly. So if you really want something, you better make me believe you deserve it.”

Anti enjoyed this game. His cock twitched in his pants and he whined, hands grasping at Henrik’s shirt. “P-Please, I’ll be good, I really need it…”

Henrik smirked, hands finding their way to Anti’s hips. “What do you need, baby?”

Anti whined as Henrik pressed harder against him. “Need you to fuck me. Haven’t been able to get off all day because my hand isn’t as good as you.”

“Of course it’s not,” Henrik grinned. He pulled away from Anti, the shorter one whining at the lack of contact, only to gasp when Henrik flips him over and bends him over the counter. He pressed himself against Anti’s ass, grinding against him. He placed one hand on Anti’s shoulder to hold him down and made his fingers dance up Anti’s spine.

“How badly do you need me, Anti?” He asked, his voice almost a purr. The sound of it alone affected the glitching ego.

“Ghhh- So bad. P-Please, Henrik-”

Hearing Anti refer to him by his name instead of the usual ‘Schneep’ or ‘Doc’ sent a shudder along the doctor’s back. He always loved hearing Anti say it. He only ever seemed to say it when he was really desperate. Good. Henrik’s hand finally stopped teasing, moving up to Anti’s hair and tugging harshly at it. Anti moaned.

“And if I give you what you want, are you going to continue being a good boy for me?” He asked. Anti nodded as best he could with the fingers in his hair. “I can’t hear you.”

“Y-Yes, oh god yes- I’ll do whatever you want, sir.”

That’s exactly what he wanted to hear. He gave one more quick tug of Anti’s hair before pulling his hands away, reaching around Anti’s waist to undo his jeans and tug them down.

“Stay,” He commanded, leaving the room for a moment before coming back with lube. As rough as Anti liked it, he wasn’t about to go in dry. That wouldn’t be fun for either of them. He opened the bottle and squeezed some on his fingers before pushing two fingers into Anti. The glitch whined and pushed back against his hand. Henrik stopped, using his other hand to slap Anti’s ass. A faint red mark appeared in its place. Anti moaned and bit his lip.

“Did I say you could do that?”

“No- No, I’m sorry, sir,” Anti shook his head and took a sharp intake of breath and Henrik moved his fingers again.

“Ngghh, fuck-”

Perfect, he’d found what he was looking for. Anti tried to hold back from moving but gave up, wanting more. Henrik slapped his ass again.

“You’re so needy, aren’t you, baby?”

Anti just nodded.

“You still good?” Henrik asked quietly, just wanting to make sure. Anti nodded again.

“You’d know if I wasn’t.”

That was all Henrik needed to know. He pulled his fingers out and wiped his hand against his jeans. They were gonna get washed anyway, it’d be fine. Anti made a noise of complaint but quickly shut up when he heard the noise of a zipper and the shuffling behind him. Henrik was quick to lube himself up before pressing the head of his cock against Anti. One hand made its way to Anti’s hip and the other to around his throat.

“You know what to do when you need to breathe,” He reminded. Anti tapped on the counter. Henrik grinned. He tightened his hold on Anti’s throat and pushed in. He didn’t give Anti that long to a just before harshly pounding into him, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing slightly.

Henrik had missed this, he had to admit it. It’d been almost two months since the two had last done this, so he supposed it made sense than Anti was so frustrated. He tightened his hold on Anti’s hip and went faster. Anti tapped on the counter and the hand around his throat released.

“Oh god- Ohh fuck, Henrik, please-” He begged. The noises coming out of his mouth were just adding to it all. Honestly, he could put any pornstar to shame with the filthy things he was saying.

“That’s it, go on. Such a loud little boy for me, aren’t you? You love this, having so little control. Don’t you?” Henrik smirked, thrusting harder and watching Anti crumble under him, his legs shaking and his breathing uneven.

“Yes- Yes! Please- Henrik, harder, fuck!”

Anti’s speech was more of jumbled words now than it was actual sentences. Henrik didn’t mind, he liked that.

Anti wasn’t the only one who felt like a complete wreck though. He could feel himself getting closer as he continued thrusting hard into the other ego. He bit his lip and groaned.

“Fuck, Anti,” He panted. The other pushed back against him. Henrik replaced his hand back around Anti’s throat and the other moved from Anti’s hip to around his cock, pumping in time to his thrusts.

“Henrik- Gonna cum-” Anti barely managed to get that out before he came hard into Henrik’s hand, some of it getting onto the cupboard under the counter. It’s fine, he’d clean that after. He continued stroking Anti’s cock as he felt his own orgasm hit. He kept going as it passed. He slowed down after before pulling out, lazily leaning over Anti and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Still good?” He asked.

“Better than good,” Anti mumbled into his arms, voice shaky as he tried to calm down and catch his breath.

Henrik stood up again and pulled Anti up too, turning around and giving him a proper kiss. He heard a cough and turned his head to see Angus stood in the doorway, face flushed a deep red and clearly rather flustered.

“I uh-” He stuttered. “I’ll have whatever treatment he’s getting.”

Henrik just smirked.


End file.
